


Smile!

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Awesome Sarah Rogers, DO NOT COPY, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, They're best friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loose tooth, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Little Tony Stark has lost his first tooth! His best friend Steve is there to share in the excitement.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. T3 Tooth
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Kid fics! Get your kid fics here! Bingo fill number nine was a doozy to think of an idea for, but I did it. So, who’s ready for some tooth-rotting fluff? And yes, that pun is absolutely intended. Enjoy my pun lovers! -Shadows.

“Steef! Steef! Steef!” came a call across the playground. Eight-year-old Steve Rogers looked up to see his best friend Tony racing towards him, backpack flying in the wind and a huge smile on his face.

“Hi, Tony.” Smiled Steve as his best friend came to a halt right in front of him.

“Guess what! Guess what!”

“What?”

“I wost my fiwft toof wast night! See!” smiled the five-year-old as he showed off the gap in his smile.

“That’s awesome Tony!” smiled Steve. And he really was happy for his friend. Tony needed more reasons to smile.

If things were normal, Tony and Steve probably wouldn’t have become friends. But with Steve being small and sickly and Tony being younger and a genius, neither really had any friends of their own. So, they found kinship in each other and were absolutely inseparable.

Their friendship had started the first day of school when their teacher Mr. Barnes seated them together because R and S are right next to each other in the alphabet. With both being social outcasts for different reasons, the two instantly became inseparable. Tony often came home with Steve to play at his house when his parents didn’t pick him up from school. Steve knew Tony’s dad was mean and his mom wasn’t there too much, so Steve was more than happy to have Tony over for sleepovers where they ate too much candy and played with Lego. Tony would build amazing robots while Steve drew their adventures. It really was an amazing friendship.

“Do you fink the toof faiwy will come tonight?” asked Tony. His speech impediment was even more noticeable with the missing front tooth. Tony had been going to speech therapy to help.

“Sure they will. And if they don’t then I’ll just have to become the tooth fairy.” Joked Steve even though he knew that he’d give a dollar to Tony if his deadbeat parents didn’t. Steve had stopped believing in the tooth fairy when he was seven because it had been spoiled for him by a bully. He didn’t want the same thing to happen to Tony.

Soon enough the bell rang and the two best friends made their way inside to start the school day. Tony was excited to show Mr. Barnes his new smiles and Steve couldn’t help but smile along with him. Tony was his bestest friend in the whole wide world. It always made Steve happy when Tony was happy.

The two spent the school day giggling with Tony continuing to show off his new smile. Although, that smile waned a bit when Tony’s parents failed to pick him up again. Apparently, they were out of town and had taken the family butler with them. So, Steve and Tony walked together back to Steve’s house and Sarah Rogers welcomed the two boys home with open arms. She smiled when Tony showed her his smile as she helped the boys get a snack before they did their homework. The two played for the rest of the evening until it was time for bed. They slept side by side while dreams of candy and robots made them smile. 

And yes, Tony did get a visit from the tooth fairy that night. 


End file.
